


【底特律變人】安德森家鬧鬼事件

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: 【底特律變人】安德森家鬧鬼事件#警探組#搞事大隊RK系列#康納指51





	【底特律變人】安德森家鬧鬼事件

晚餐結束到深夜熄燈以前是安德森家溫馨和平的休息時間，今天除了加班趕工寫公共器材毀損報告的60還在廚房以外，康納、900和漢克都已經解決了晚餐。（仿生人分配到一碗海鮮湯味的藍血）

康納和漢克坐在正對電視的沙發上看籃球賽轉播，900靠在新買的躺椅上翻著從書房拿出來的書。紙本小說早已漸漸因電子化消失，但漢克還是偏愛紙的氣味以及書本捧在手裡的感覺，有空時會去書店帶回二手書。900相當捧場的看完他帶回來的每一本，似乎是因為比起掃描，這種閱讀方式對他相當有新意。

 

"該死……今天怎麼打的這麼差……"  
"漢克，你前幾天不會賭這隊贏吧？"  
"靠我就是押了這隊！見鬼了最近我押哪一隊那隊就會輸！"  
"請節哀，但我還是覺得你應該戒掉這個非法行為……"  
"沒門！"

漢克罵咧咧的又替自己開了一罐新的啤酒，康納若有所思的回想了一下，"最近耶律哥似乎也發生一些不太尋常的事情。"

"不太尋常的事？"  
"是的，例如賽門第一次對馬庫斯的好感下降了，喬許喜歡上遊玩GTA。"  
"……那可真離奇。"  
漢克搓了搓手臂上的雞皮疙瘩，根本不知道要對這幾件事做出什麼評論。  
那些仿生人都異常了，變的像人一樣也沒什麼好大驚小怪的吧？  
雖然有的時候確實比人還像人。

"汪汪汪！！"

突然，相撲放開了牠的骨頭對空氣亂叫起來。

"叫什麼，相撲？"  
漢克順著大狗的視線往身後看去，卻空蕩蕩的只有一片牆壁，上面掛的畫也沒有錯位。康納放下藍血走過去想安撫相撲，相撲卻頻頻後退，尾巴僵硬的高高豎起。  
康納和從書後面抬起頭的900交換眼神，900微微的聳了一下肩膀表示不知道原因。他又低下身去，向相撲伸手，

"怎麼了相撲，你看到什麼了？"

狗不會說話，牠始終惡狠狠的對著康納低嘯，突然壓低身體往康納身上撲了過去。

"嘿！！相撲！！"

被聖伯納犬巨大的體型撲倒可不是開玩笑的，900和漢克幾乎同時起身想推開相撲，康納突然被一直相當親近的寵物攻擊有些反應不過來，跌跌撞撞退了好幾步才躲開，有些狼狽的跌坐在地毯上。

"該死的你突然發什麼神經？！900！"  
"是。"

900拿過鍊子迅速套在項圈上，在盡量不傷到相撲的前提下將牠拖到儲藏室裡關了起來。期間相撲始終對著康納的方向猛叫，就算被關依然不屈不撓的用肉掌拍著門。  
回頭看了儲藏室的方向一眼，漢克擔心的抓著康納的手臂問道"康納，你沒傷到吧？"  
"我沒事，漢克，也謝謝你900。"  
康納有些茫然的被一左一右扶起來，"為什麼相撲要攻擊我？我……我做了什麼讓他不開心的事嗎？"

LED一直是黃的900終於恢復藍圈，他冷靜的輕輕搖頭"不，我仔細分析了這幾天的記憶，相撲對你的態度一直十分友好。"

"那……"  
"哥哥，我認為相撲是對著你的左後方45度角發出威嚇的。"  
"後面？"

漢克聞言仔細的檢查了一下康納左肩的衣服，在他的背後來回查看，又往頭上看，除了空氣和粉塵外找不出其他東西。

"啥也沒有啊。"  
"我的掃描不會有錯，副隊長。"

900乾脆細細的對康納進行一次全身檢查，康納頻頻轉頭看著兩人，有些忐忑，"但是我不認為相撲會沒有理由的攻擊我，一定有什麼我們沒有看到的東西。"

三人沉默了幾分鐘，相撲的狗叫從剛剛到現在沒停過，氣氛似乎變的詭異起來。

"……聽著，我知道這聽著荒謬我自己也不信，但你們都知道狗有陰陽眼。"  
"您指的是鬼怪，副隊長？"  
900毫無起伏的語調說起這兩個字顯得格外有說服力，康納忍不住又扭頭看了一下自己的背部。

"不可能，什麼鬼怪？那些都是騙小孩子——"  
漢克講著講著突然想起康納才出廠七個月，是不是也歸類在小孩裡面？

"這件事用科學無法得到解答，因此我想如同副隊長所言，哥哥的身上有鬼。"

康納太陽穴上的燈一紅。

"喂！都說是不可能的你有在聽嗎？！"  
漢克打斷了還打算繼續分析的900，把手搭上康納的肩膀安慰他，"別聽900胡說八道，鬼怪根本不存在，不過就是人類編出來唬自己的玩意兒——"

 

"啊！！"  
廚房傳來60的慘叫和椅子的倒地聲。

"老天又怎麼了？！"  
漢克胃痛的領著有些走神的康納和900衝到廚房，只見600背靠在調理台上，半張臉上一面血紅，滿臉驚恐的看著地板。  
地毯上除了椅子還有打翻的杯盤，藍血有如兇殺現場一般戲劇化的潑在桌角上。

"發生什麼事？"  
"他媽的……他媽的我剛剛就在喝湯，冰箱突然自己打開，前幾天冰進去的蕃茄汁飛出來潑在我臉上，杯子盤子像被什麼東西推了一樣翻了……！！"

60喘著粗氣，驚魂未定的接過900遞來的毛巾擦臉，擦著擦著又猛地把髒掉的布扔到流理台，"我還聽到女人的笑聲！很尖！"

"你先給我去檢查你的聽覺組件……"漢克不耐煩的揉著耳朵，什麼RK800，根本奧斯卡影帝。然而康納似乎真給他的兩個親弟弟唬住了，滿臉呆滯，LED燈在藍色和黃色之間閃爍不定。  
還真是親弟啊。  
他想出言安慰的同時60和康納對上眼，隨後60大叫出聲，手指胡亂在空中揮舞，  
"900、900你也看到了吧？！51後面剛剛跟著一個沒臉的女人！說話啊900！！"  
"……！！"  
康納像從恍神中回魂一樣猛然轉過身，驚慌失措的到處看，"你說的女人在哪裡？！"  
"她消失了。"900淡定的抓著快要暴走的60，"但是這次我也看到了，哥哥，你被一個身高170公分的女鬼纏上了。"

這他媽連身高設定都有了。  
漢克覺得事到如今要跟康納解釋沒有鬼已經來不及了，至少必須等他冷靜下來再說。小仿生人僵硬的不敢轉身，他嘆著氣環住康納的肩膀將他轉回來。

"別怕，我在你旁邊。"  
"漢克……"

康納不自主的把身體往漢克懷裡蹭，一邊東張西望，現在連牆壁上的紋理他都能聯想到不太好的東西上。  
"操，今天什麼鬼日子，飯都不能好好吃……"  
60不耐煩的碎唸著，"有種就別躲在51後面出來啊，躲什麼躲……"  
"別說了，"900面無表情的凝視著康納的背後，"她不開心可能會呼喚同伴。"  
"你們兩個小塑料……"  
漢克決定回頭一定要扣他們藍血並在兩週內禁止購買任何升級組件。

"啪……"

突然，燈熄了。  
沒幾下又打開了。  
然後燈瘋狂的閃爍起來。  
隱隱約約還能聽到細微的呻吟聲。

"漢克！漢克！！"  
"冷靜點康納！別抓我抓的這麼緊！"

黑暗中康納的紅燈閃動頻率飛快，漢克拼命讓對方不要失控掐住自己的脖子。對方顫抖的聲音讓漢克既心疼又無奈。  
這傢伙難得這麼直接的表達出自己的恐懼。雖然這樁戲實在演的挺假的，但可真讓天不怕地不怕的談判專家嚇的要哭了。

過了好一陣子照明才恢復正常，康納頭髮都亂了，死死抱住漢克，臉埋的看不到五官。  
見狀60和900對看了一眼，60語調輕盈的擺手"今天我們先各自去睡覺吧，看來是什麼事都做不了啦。"  
"我去把相撲放出來。"900扔下這句話就跑的沒影，60"突然"就不害怕了，走過漢克身旁還對他得意的勾了勾嘴角。

Fucking androids.

 

被這麼一嚇康納變的額外黏人，從清桌子到洗漱都黏著漢克不離開超過三步距離。漢克看他被嚇的夠嗆也就不阻止，一邊安撫他一邊爬上床，好在他今天在晚餐時間前就洗了澡，不然還得跟神經質狀態的康納泡同一個浴缸。

幫康納把被子蓋到肩膀，對方還是不敢背對他，動也不動的看著他動作。漢克也沒翻身，選了個舒服的位置躺下，回望對方明亮的雙眼。  
他用帶粗繭的手掌覆上康納柔軟冰涼的臉頰，拇指撫著他顴骨上的皮膚。康納舒服的瞇起眼，又向他挪動一些。

"漢克，抱歉今天給你添麻煩了。"  
"不是你的問題，那兩個小渾蛋不知道怎麼弄的，這裡肯定沒有什麼他媽的女鬼。"  
冷靜下來後康納的臉上帶著淡淡的紅暈，似乎是為自己的失態感到害臊。他猶豫了一下，認真的問道，"為什麼人類會編纂出這麼多和鬼有關的故事？在為此恐懼的同時。"  
"人類總在亂猜自己不能理解的事，其中一個就是死亡以後。"漢克比出一個手槍的手勢對著太陽穴。"為了接受親人的死亡，或者是太無聊編出滿口用來嚇人的胡話，人就是賤，對未知不擇手段的用謊話安慰自己。"

"你希望鬼存在嗎？"  
"當然不。他們應該早點投胎，或去他們該去的地方。"

漢克知道康納在想什麼，他笑了。康納的眼神有些複雜，又有些欣慰，細細咀嚼著這句感性的話語。

"別想太多，康納。活著才是最重要的。至少遇到你以後，我不會再像那些人一樣胡思亂想了。"  
漢克低沉而令人安心的聲音讓康納微張著唇，像有什麼東西哽在喉嚨。  
他突然覺得眼前有些模糊，他想憋住人工淚液，也成功了。只有那麼一點的悲傷而已。

"謝謝你，漢克。"  
"謝我什麼。"

年長者揉著康納柔軟的頭髮，拍拍那個老愛想東想西的小腦袋。

"睡覺，要說什麼明天再說。"  
"現在還很早……"  
"所以呢？"

康納突兀的爬到漢克的身上，低頭吻上他的嘴唇。仿生人的手被棉被溫暖，貼上伴侶的大腿輕輕撩起他睡褲的褲角，

"我想做一些可以忘記鬼怪的事。"

 

END.

 

後記

60：你居然能讓相撲演的那麼逼真，說，是用上什麼好方法？  
900：不，我並沒有讓相撲演戲。我以為是你用的。  
60：……我什麼也沒做啊？那你說的話也是編的？  
900：不，相撲的確對著哥哥的身後吼叫。  
60：……  
900：……  
60：喂……咱們家裡不會真的有鬼吧？！


End file.
